


An Afternoon at the Park

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [9]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec take their sons to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon at the Park

“Maxi, I bet I can jump off farther than you!” Rafe said playfully

 

“No you can’t!” was Max’s reply.

 

They were on the swing set at the playground near their home.

 

Magnus and Alec were sitting together on a bench nearby watching the boys play.

 

“Okay you ready Maxi? One, two, three” Rafe yelled the three as they both jumped off their swings.

 

Max jumped a good distance, but Rafe jumped farther. Max made a movement with his hands and suddenly Max was by Rafe’s side.

 

“No fair Max! You used magic!”

 

“Yeah! So!”

 

“So, Daddy and Papa said you couldn’t!”

 

“Daddy and Papa didn’t see.”

 

“I’m telling!” Rafe yelled as he ran towards Magnus and Alec with Max on his tail.

 

Magnus and Alec were in conversation as Rafe ran up to them.

 

“Daddy! Papa! Max used magic to cheat!” Rafe said as he clambered onto Magnus’ lap.

 

“Max, is this true?” Alec asked as he picked Max up.

 

“Maybe” Max replied sheepishly. “But, only because Rafe is bigger and he always wins.”

 

“Maxi you know the rules.” Alec said as he hugged Max.

 

“I’m sorry Rafe. I’m sorry Daddy and Papa.” Max said.

 

“It’s okay Max.” Magnus said as he reached over and rubbed Max’s arm. “Why don’t you two go back and play okay.” He gave a tight hug as Rafe jumped off his lap.

 

Max climbed down from Alec as he chased Rafe over to the slides.

 

“Stay where we can see you!” Alec yelled as they ran off.


End file.
